Sorian Septium Snape
by AustinSS23
Summary: Hey everyone.Severitus. i know that many of the things have been played out but this is my account of things.Harry has the worst summer at the Dursley's ever and things are about to change.
1. Un Nerved

**Hi everyone its been quite a while since I have written anything. Let alone written it down. Hope you like it. It is one of my first actual Severitus fics. Please if you are going to comment then be honest. Flames do not bother me.**

**Hear it goes. Hope you like it. If you don't then don't read it. It's that simple. Now read.**

**Charpter 1 - Un Nerving**

Harry hated the Dursley's, as in all right. He had been put through more than the average pre teen should of. Living in a cupboard under the stairs for eleven years. To finding out that he was in fact a wizard. Unfortunately his life with the Dursley's had only gotten worse after his first and second years. Unfortunately this had been the worse of the holidays that he had ever endured. His summer had gone off like a canon. The day that he was picked up by his Uncle Vernon at King's Cross station had ended abruptly with a beating and his things destroyed with the exception of Harry's wand. He had found a way to carry it with him at all times without it being found or discovered in the Muggle world. He had been moved back into the cupboard under the stairs with the explanation that he would destroy the Dursley's precious social life. After that it became apparent that they could care less if Harry was nourished or not. Harry guessed that he was now at 105 pounds. A very big contrast of 148 when he had left Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. His Aunt found it hilarious to give him rotted meat along with the old musky tap water. Unfortunately his cousin didn't make it any easier. He had found more and more reasons and ways to get Harry in trouble. From not doing his chores to destroying the work that Harry had completed before Uncle Vernon had returned home. He had never felt more unwelcome in his short life. The only time he had ever felt like he was home was the day that he had become good friends with Ron. Unfortunately this was one side of Harry that he neither shared with Ron nor Hermione. Much to his surprise neither seemed to notice or even hint that they new what happened over the summer holidays.

It wasn't until the second week that he had received the worst beating of his life.

"You reached boy, you will pay for making Dudley sick." His Uncle screamed storming down the stairs. Harry had not but five minutes prior found out that Dudley had stayed out in the rain storm to have some fun with his gang. Which in turn found Dudley restricted to his bed for the next week. That was if his Aunt Petunia had anything to do with it. Unfortunately for Harry this meant that Dudley had a new reason to get him in trouble.

"What did you do to him. He is throwing up and is breaking out?" His Uncle roared again baring down on Harry and grabbing the boy by the overly large shirt that was given to him since Dudley had yet again become bigger that his own britches.

"I didn't do anything. He just got the flue. I promise I had nothing to do with it?" Harry tried with all his might to plead with the portly plump purple face man that seemed to have a death hold on his shirt and wasn't giving the impression that he was letting go anytime soon.

His Uncle had been completely bored with the plea and the next thing Harry knew he was being dragged towards that garage. Harry was tossed on the floor and had barely enough time to pull his hands up to his face to shield himself from the metal baseball bat that his cousin had received for his birthday the previous year. As the bat come in contact with his arms, Harry felt his bones cracked. His Uncle had a knack to use anything that would cause harm weather it was a bat or just his hands or feet he still managed to find a way to kick the crap out him. Harry hated the feeling of being helpless. He knew that he had a broken arm and much more to worry about.

His uncle soon became board with the bat and decided that he much more enjoyed kicking him. By the time the whole sharade was done Harry was nearly unconscious. The last thing that he remembered was his uncle throwing him back into the cupboard under the stairs and locking it along with mentioning that freaks do not belong in this world. Especially him.

Hope you liked it. Sorry this one is so short, but that is the way I like to start my stories. Never had a knack for making my first chapter long. In all actuality they get longer as the story progresses.  
Please review.


	2. Snape

**All right, hear is the second chapter hoping you like it. Do not forget to review. Thanks enjoy.**

**Chapter 2- Unnerved**

Severus stocked down the corridor robes billowing behind him. The headmaster had requested his presence in his office immediately. He had become quite un-done because he now had to re brew a three-day long potion that he had been working on. Severus stocked up to the gargoyle and stated the password "Skittles" he had never understood the headmaster's obsession with muggle candies and sweets. Once the gargoyle had jumped out of the way Severus impatiently stocked up the stairs sulking the entire way. He was assured himself that he would make it apparent that he was beyond annoyed at the wizard for being interrupted in the middle of his work.  
Upon reaching the top of the staircase, he proceeded through the door not bothering to knock. He found it pointless considering that the older wizard knew everything that happened within the walls of the castle. It was quite UN nerving in Severus' view.

"Ah, Severus. Have a seat. Would you care for a lemon drop?" Pointing to the over filled bowl of sweets on the desk. Severus just waved his hand gesturing to the older wizard that he held no interest.

"What do I owe the pleasure of my attendance? I have already ruined my potion." The potions master snapped trying to understand the meaning of rushing the situation. He wanted to get back to his private rooms to finish up with his start of term itinerary along with his continuous job of keeping the infirmary stocked with healing and sleeping potions. Which defiantly never stopped. Due to a curtain golden boy.

"I called you up hear this late morning for a reason. Minerva has unexspectantly been called home on private family matters. I would take this one if only it was not for the huge meeting that I have with the Wizemagot. If you please immediately, go to number four Privet drive. I need you to check on Harry for me." The Headmaster explained with the grand twinkle in his eyes that personally annoyed Severus to the ends of the earth.

"Why would I want to go and check on the insufferable spoiled brat? He probably just being his arrogant self." the potions master snapped.  
"You are the only one I have available. Now, go please. I don't have much time." The request sounding more like and order rather that the later.

Severus turned and left without saying a word. He had too much on his plate as of late and checking on the (brat) as he put it was not what he wanted to spend the start of the third week of the holidays.

As Severus headed back to his private chambers, he called on the house elves. One by the name of Timiora was waiting for him as he entered his portrait. "Please clear off the ruined potion in my lab and don't touch anything else." He snapped at the trembling elf as he quickly grabbed his traveling cloak and headed towards Number Four Privet Drive in Little Winning. Honestly thinking to himself how he was stuck with the job.

** The Dursley's**

Severus appeared with a pop on the out skirts of Privet Dr. He found himself disgusted with the plain copy of every house on the block. He quickly found Number 4 and walked up the walkway. Lost in thought of the reasons why the spoiled brat of a child was just being lazy and not writing to his friends he had reached the front door and knocked. Instantly he waited impatiently. Moments later a portly purple face man answered the door.

"Yes" The man inquired pompously. Starring him down.

"I am hear inquiring about young Mr. Harry Potter, Sir." Severus answered "There is no one in this house by that name. Now go away you freak.," the man yelled slamming the door in Severs face.

Severus was baffled at the man actions. He had been called a freak and had a door slammed in his face. The potions master pulled out his wand becoming uneasy with the current situation. Why, he had not a clue. He quickly pulled out his wand, whispered the unlocking charm, and entered the house cautiously. Once the door was open, he did not see the portly man any ware. His thoughts were answered when he heard the man yell potters full name at the top of his lungs bursting through the hallway door. He had not notice Severus however as he swung a small cupboard door under the stairs open. He entered it and what Severus saw next seemed to anger him more than anything the Dark Lord could have ever done.

The man began dragging and unconscious Harry by his hair. The smell that emitted from the small cupboard was a mix of blood and urine. Stale as if the boy had been there in that state for days. Severus quickly stunned the man and hurriedly grabbled the boy into is arms and apparated to the castle. Upon popping back onto Hogwarts, he noticed how light the boy was. When he looked down, he realized how wrong he had been about the boy. Thinking to himself mentally noting the boy was in a similar situation as he was once in. he just wished that there was something more that he could have done. He knew that he should have seen the signs, but he was blinded by the appearance of James and hated the boy for it. The past between them seemed to melt away. At least in the potions masters mind. Severus rushed to the hospital and upon entering yelled for Poppy.

"What is…Oh…"She had stopped mid sentence realizing that there was student in his arms. "Put him hear. I will need to make a full assessment. Will you help me with the bo...?

"Harry Potter, Poppy." The woman gasped.

"Who?" she asked with her hand covering her mouth. "Relatives." Was all that Severus explained The medi-witch quickly pulled herself together and went back to making a list of the boys' condition. She waved her wand slowly over every inch of the boy's body. No one was prepared for everything that came up.

Once Severus got what he needed he rushed to call the headmaster. As Poppy worked to prepare the small frail boy.

**Hope you liked it. Please review…**

**Bye for now.**


	3. A Letter

I know I just started this story, but I would at least like to have more than three of four chapters up. that's how I write to begin with. I can not just write one chapter at a time. So enjoy.

Chapter 3- A Letter

Severus sat at his desk in his potions classroom. He couldn't seem to concentrate. His rescue of Harry from his relitives had hit to close to home. The image of what he saw at the muggle residence was beyond what most were considered civil. Even though the boys bones were healed, and the cuts and bruises were still healing. He still felt helpless. He hadn't even gone and seen the boy since that fateful day. He still asked how he was doing. It was always the same. He is sleeping and hasn't woken up yet. Severus had to admit to himself. The boy had softened him. He just prayed to Merlin that Albus wouldn't send him back to that awful family of muggles. He would be besides himself if he let that happen.

"You know, if you are so worried. Then why don't you go and see the boy? You can finish your work later." The Headmaster announced catching the younger wizard of guard.

"I Can't I just Can't. The boy hates me. It wouldn't do any good now. Besides what reasons have I given the boy to even consider me. All I have ever done is insult him and his friends." All the while he was explaining keeping his head down in shame. : This was all I could do to help."

"This might help. I just received this by time delayed post. It is addressed to you and I. I thought that I would let you open it." The Headmaster explained setting a very old looking letter on the mans desk and left before Severus had the opportunity to say anything.

Severus Looked down at the letter. It defiantly looked old and dog eared. As he looked closer he found the writing familiar.

"No, it…it…it can not be." He thought to himself quickly picking up the letter and opening it.

My Dearest Sev,

I am writing to you. To give you something you thought you had lost. I know you probably are under the asumption that James and I betrayed you. We did no. you see I couldn't. although I loved James it was never more than a brotherly love. Not like the love you and I shared.

I am writing to tell you knowing y time is short and limited. If you are reading this than James and I have passed on. I just pry that Harry survived. My message to you is that Harry is NOT James son. He is yours. You see that last night that we ever spent together was about a year and a half before James and I were put under the Fidlelius charm. James knew of couse, but he loved him just the same. I wanted it like this in hope that you could escape and be the father that I know you wanted to be. I want him to know who his father really is not that Slytherin show you like to put up. Please let him see the Sev I know not the one that spies. Enclosed in this letter is both birth recordes. The false and the true. Along with all your son's beginnings photos. I fear that although Sirius is Harry's Godfather that Dumbledore placed him with my sister. If I have passed away please take him and be that father to him. Our son Sev, ours,. Please take care of our son take care of Sorian Sptium Snape. He needs you more that you know.

Love I will always love you never forget that.

Love always Yours Lily

Severus was completely lost to the world he now understood why she had disliked her sister in school. Severus now hated her if not more than he former lover. She might not of done anything physicly, but she didn't stop her husband either. Severus had no idea how to tell the boy for hevens sake he wa only 12 nearly 13. What would he tell him. "Sorry, but James Potter isn't your father I am.those kind of teremself for even thingking along those kind of terms. Clutching the letter his Dear Lily had sent him. He quickly looked at a few of the pictures she had sent and quickly made up his mind and bolted for the Hospital wing.

----------------Harry Dreaming-  
His uncle stood over him with a baseball bat. Harry suspected it to be oe of the many things Dudley had cast away only using if for a half a week or less. All the while Harry continued to scream.

"stop, no please stop." unfortunately the man continued even harder than the last time. Harry continued to shout protesting for him to stop. His uncle continued to call him fowl names like freak,k good for nothing, dirty boy who had been lucky to be raised by them. That he would never achieve anything. That he was never going to make it in the world.

Harry continued to dream the night when the voice called for him to wake up. He knew that voice, but it wasn't anything like the tone he was used to. It was the first time he had ever heard its soft deep soothing manerisoms.

----------------End Dream--------------

Harry let hie eyes flutter open the first thing he noticed was the brihtness of the hospital wing and automatically closed his eyes. Desparatly trying to find out why he was hear and how he got there he reopened his eyes to come face to face with Snape.

Severus just staired back at the boy. He had already begun changing. His hair had changed from the brown mess to a much tamer black with red undertones in it. Other than a taller physical apearance and longer facial structure. There hadn't be much of a change yet.

"How…Last thing I remember was passing out in the cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley's" Severus scowled at the boy. Wishing that he had never gone through that. He now wished that Lily's letter had come to him sooner rather than later.

"I brought you hear." Severus finally answered the boy. Hoping beyond all belief the boy wouldn't start yelling at him.

"oh," was the only thing that he could form. Harry was so embarrassed to be found like that by his least like professor at school. Harry instantly began to curl into a ball and into himself. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment he just wanted to be alone.

Sencing his son wanted some space he gently placed the letter on the bedside table.

"Come talk with me once you have read that letter." Severus expressed leaving the Hospital wing.  
Harry starred down at the old browning letter with silvery green writing on it. He was puzzled as to why Snape would leave him a letter to read. Even though he had never seen the letter before the writing seemed to be familiar. As he pulled out the folded parchment he quickly unfolded it and began to read.

Severus Snape's Chambers

For once in the man's carear as a professor at Hogwarts. He found himself ashamed that he had over looked something. He knew that he could never take back what he had to Harry. His son.

"I have a son. A son who hates me." Severus Berated himself. He continued to slowly walk down to his chambers.he had so many emotions running thre his head he didn't know what to do. Although there was one thing. His son was not going back to those dam muggles again. Severus wanted to keep the boy safe. He just prayed to Merlin that he had the strength to get through the hardest part. The Dark Lord. He quickly turned around and headed back to Dumbledore's office for the second time in a week. He had no idea what to do and the only person he knew that would at least offer some comfort in the situation would be him.

Hey everyone tell me what you think. Hope you liked it. Next chapter should be up soon. Please review. 


End file.
